


Makai Sleeping Beauty

by amazonstorm



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: (WHY DO MORE PEOPLE NOT SHIP THIS?!), F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, This is based off Beast of the White Knight, This is such a silly story, also based off Sleeping Beauty (sort of), but i had fun with it, this has been sitting in my drafts for four years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: When Jabi goes missing, Kouga ventures to the Makai Forest in search of her.





	Makai Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly based off Beast of the White Knight, with some Sleeping Beauty thrown in. I regret nothing.

By the time Jabi had been missing for a week, Kouga was incredibly worried.  It was completely unlike her to go missing in this way and not turn up and it was abnormal that she could not be located by any of the Makai Priests or other Knights.  It was as if she had vanished off the map.   

 

 

 

"I'm sure she'll turn up, eventually, Kouga." Kaoru said one night at dinner as Kouga, Kaoru and Kouga's fellow Knight/Kaoru's boyfriend, Rei, sat around the table.  Kouga's food remained untouched.  "Jabi can take care of herself."

 

 

 

"I know she can." Kouga murmured.  "…but, no one can find her. It's like she's died."

 

 

 

 

 

"Kaoru, it's unusual for a Makai Priest, especially one like Jabi, to just fall off the map." Rei explained.   "Normally, we would know if something had happened.  This is almost unheard of."

 

 

 

 

"You mean, Makai Priests can find each other?"

 

 

 

 

"Yes." Rei said.  "Kouga, I'm sure she'll turn up. Even if she'd died, someone would have heard something."

 

 

 

 

"Kouga…." Zaurba began, but a look from Kouga silenced him.

 

 

 

Kaoru had never seen Kouga so sad.  "You really do love her, don't you?"

 

 

 

"Yes…" Kouga looked down.  "…I should have gone with her."

 

 

 

"I am sure Jabi-sama will return." Gonza laid some tea in front of Kouga.  "She wouldn't just abandon you after she said yes to your proposal."

 

 

 

 

Kouga wasn't so sure.

 

 

 

 

Another week passed and still Jabi was "in the wind".  This caused a stir between other Makai Priests and was about to bloom into a full grown hunt when Priest Amon summed Kouga.  Wondering if the Priest had news,Kouga went to see him and his new protege, Leo.

 

 

 

"I should congratulate you on your engagement, Kouga." Priest Amon said as Kouga sat down in his home.  "I think Jabi will make a fine wife."

 

 

 

"She will… but Priest Amon, she is…"

 

 

 

"….missing. I know. We all know."  the Priest sighed.   "I cannot imagine how worried you must be for her, especially if you look like that."  Kouga's face had turned from stoic to an expression of almost perpetual worry.  

 

 

 

"It's been two weeks since she left for Kansai. I have been told she never arrived. What could have happened to her?"

 

 

 

 

"Kouga-sama, I think…" Leo began, but Amon silenced him with a look.

 

 

 

"You know where Jabi is?!" Kouga almost grabbed Leo by the collar.  "Where is she?!"

 

 

 

 

Amon sighed.  "Leo and I think we know where Jabi is."  He began.  "But we did not want to say anything to you until we were sure."

 

 

 

 

It was the best thing Kouga had heard in weeks.  "Where is she?"

 

 

 

 

"It seems Jabi got in over her head, Kouga." Leo said.  "And she took a wrong turn or got into a fight with a Horror and is now sealed. That is why no one could find her. She is sealed in the darkness of the Makai Woods."

 

 

 

 

"Is there a way she can be freed?" Kouga asked.

 

 

 

"There is a way, Kouga, but it sounds like it came out of a storybook."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"The kiss of true love?"  Rei was skeptical. "Has Leo been smoking too many herbs again?"

 

 

 

"Priest Amon agreed with him."  Kouga allowed himself a tiny smile.  "It is the only way she can be fretted from the clutches of the Makai Beast and of the Makai Woods. I must venture deep into the woods, slay the beast and wake Jabi with a kiss that demonstrates our bond. Only someone with a powerful bond can wake her."

 

 

 

 

"And if she's trapped in the Makai Woods, well, no wonder no one could find her." Rei said.  "I'm sure you're happy to know that she is all right."

 

 

 

"I will not be content until she is back in my arms once more." Kouga rose and put Zaruba on his finger.   "I am going to Kansai to free her.  Please watch the house while I am gone."

 

 

 

"Shouldn't you leave that to Gonza?"

 

 

 

"Gonza cannot fight Horrors." Kouga put on his coat.  "And besides, I did ask you to live here."

 

 

 

"At Kaoru's insistence."

 

 

 

"She is a good friend… and I had more than enough room. I leave this house in your hands."

 

 

 

 

 

When Kouga departed, Kaoru waved to him and Gonza bowed.  

 

 

 

"Good luck, Kouga!" Kaoru called as he left, only to meet up with Leo at the end of the driveway.

 

 

 

In response, Kouga bowed and the two began their walk to the point where Kouga could use the Makai Path.

 

 

 

"I know you are a young Priest, but I will need someone to assist me when I head to the woods."  Kouga said.  "Since it was you who discovered what happened to her, I trust you can do this."

 

 

 

"I'll do my very best, I promise." Leo said.   "I heard you and Jabi are very close. I didn't know she was your wife."

 

 

 

"She is not my wife yet." Kouga replied.  "She is my fiancé."

 

 

 

"Do all Makai Priests marry Makai Knights?"  Leo asked.  "It's so common, I thought everyone did it."

 

 

 

"It is common, yes." Kouga didn't mind the questions.  "But not that common.  I only was able to open up and love Jabi because of Kaoru. She was the one who opened my heart." He allowed himself a tiny smile.  "I love Jabi very much. It was why I was so fearful a Horror had taken her from me. It would be sad to come so far and lose someone so dear. But when you are a Makai Knight, you learn to deal with loss." He thought about his father.  "I was only able to become GARO because my father died and my son will only become GARO when I die.""

 

 

 

"Do you want your son to become GARO?"

 

 

 

"I would be proud if he did, but I will let whatever child I have choose their own path. Perhaps, being a Knight is not for them."

 

 

 

 

"What if we can't free Jabi?"

 

 

 

Kouga didn't want to think about that.   "I will free her. You will see. I will venture into the dark wood and wake her."

 

 

 

 

"It sounds like a fairytale, like Priest Amon said."  Leo said.  "I thought we Makai Priests and Makai Knights didn't believe in fairy tales."

 

 

 

 

Kouga looked at Leo for a long time, thought this over and said,  "When you are trained in the ways of Makai, you learn that anything is possible… even fairy tales."

 

 

 

* * *

 

_"Jabi…" Kouga knelt as much as he could and presented her with a gold and silver ring forged from soul metal.  "…I desire your hand in marriage."  He had taken her to the place where they had first met as children.  "I want to spend my life with you, however short it may be."_

_"And if your life is not short, Kouga? What if we live long enough to grow old together?"_

_"Then I would still want to spend it with you. Fight by my side, Jabi… not just as a Priest, but as my bride."  He held up the ring.  "When you realize that you want to spend your life with someone, you want that part of your life to begin as soon as possible."_

_Jabi stared at him and then, slowly, she extended her shaking hand so he could slip the ring on._

_"This has been forged from GARO's armor." He explained.  "So, even when we are apart, I am always with you."_

_Jabi looked likes she might actually cry as Kouga stood up to his full height and she almost knocked him off his feet with a kiss.  "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"_

* * *

_  
_   


"Kouga, what is it?"  Leo broke into the memory as Kouga stood staring out at the field. They were almost to the Makai Forest.  "Is something wrong?"

 

 

 

"It's nothing." Kouga said, deciding to keep it to himself.  

 

 

 

 

 

When they reached the shrine that acted as the entrance to the Makai Forest, Leo began to prepare the enchantment to allow Kouga entry.  "I will hold the door open as long as I can." Leo warned.  "But if something happens, you must be prepared to fight your way out. The Makai Beast will not let you take Jabi easily."

 

 

 

"I am already prepared." Kouga said.   "Leo, whatever you do, do not let those flames go out. I'm counting on you."

 

 

 

Leo nodded and said the incantation, which allowed Kouga access into the Makai Woods. 

 

 

 

"Good luck, Kouga." Leo murmured as Kouga vanished. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kouga was enveloped in white light and he found himself in the darkness of the Makai Forest.  It was creepy and he thought he could hear moaning.  He kept his hand on his scabbard, ready to draw his sword at any second.  His nerves were tense.

 

 

 

"Be aware Kouga." Zaruba warned.  "The Makai Beasts will not allow you to take Jabi without a fight."

 

 

 

"I have to plead my case." Kouga said.  

 

 

 

"They won't listen."

 

 

 

 

"I still must try."    Kouga then noticed something shimmering up ahead of him.    He approached carefully and was stunned to discover that it was a golden and black glass coffin.  He loosened his grip on his sword just a bit as he approached and when he was finally close enough to see what was inside, he almost did something rash.

 

 

 

"Jabi!"

 

 

 

Jabi lay encased in the coffin, surrounded by branches of thick trees and black flowers, but when Kouga tried to get closer, he was  thrown off his feet.

 

 

 

"Makai Knight, how dare you!" A voice boomed.  "How dare you disturb her slumber."

 

 

 

"Please, Makai Beasts!" He wasn't sure which one he spoke to, and there were several in the woods.  "Let Jabi go!"

 

 

 

"No! She must say here for a thousand years to pay for her insolence."

 

 

 

"What did she do?"

 

 

 

"She crossed here without permission.  These are sacred lands!"

 

 

 

"Are you saying that I trespass?"

 

 

 

"No. You, Makai Knight have performed the proper ritual, so your presence here is allowed. But she… she crossed these lands without doing the proper ritual. For her insolence, she must pay."

 

 

 

 

 

"I have come to free her." Kouga drew his sword.  "If that means I must slay you, then so be it. I am not leaving here without her."

 

 

 

 

 

"Then try and take her!" The voice was hostile and Kouga knew he was in for a fight.

 

 

 

 

 

There was a flash of light and in the clearing, Kouga found himself facing Barago, Rei, Tsubasa… and his own father, Saejima Taiga.

 

 

 

 

"Well…" Zaruba tried to be helpful.  "…if it's any consolation…."

 

 

 

"Zaruba."  Kouga was ready.   "Quiet."

 

 

 

"If you can defeat us, Makai Knight…." The "illusion" of Barago spoke.  "…then you will have proven to the Beasts your dedication and you will be allowed to try to free her."

 

 

 

"One of these is the actual Makai Beast."  Zaruba warned. 

 

 

 

 

"I figured as much." Kouga replied. 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure…."

 

 

 

"I didn't come all this way for no reason. I will either free Jabi… or die trying."

 

 

 

 

 

He nearly did die in the process. Midway through the battle with the illusions, he discovered that the Makai Beast guarding Jabi's coffin was disguised as his own father.   Part of Kouga wavered at this revelation.  He couldn't bring himself to cut down his father the way he had cut down Rei and Tsubasa.  But then he remembered that this was not his father and that was not truly Barago and why he had come. He had come to save the woman he loved… He had come to save his future.

 

 

 

Barago's illusion fell next.   Finally, Kouga turned his sword on his father.

 

 

 

 

"Makai Knight, do you love this woman?" "Taiga" asked. 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, I do. That's why I am here."

 

 

 

 

"A Makai Knight should not fall in love."

 

 

 

 

"I used to believe that. But then my heart was opened… and then I realized that I wanted something to protect.  Jabi is dear to me.  I don't expect you to understand."

 

 

 

"You are a fool." "Taiga" snorted.

 

 

 

"You may look like my father, but you are not him.  He would understand." WIth that, Kouga shoved his sword right into his "father's" heart.

 

 

 

 

"Stronger than I thought." The Makai Beast said as "Taiga" turned into smoke and vanished.  The air seemed to clear and the tree branches surrounding Jabi lifted. 

 

 

 

Kouga walked through the branches bravely and knelt beside the coffin. He lay his sword beside it and almost like magic, the branches lifted the coffin open.

 

 

 

 

"Jabi…" He ran his hand over the brush in her hand.  "…your knight in golden armor has come for you."

 

 

 

 

He bent down and kissed her cold lips softy.

 

 

 

 

Almost like magic, light seemed to explode from the coffin.  The area was bathed in light and color and when Kouga lifted his lips, Jabi opened her eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Kouga!" She gasped.  "…it's you."

 

 

 

"Jabi…I thought I lost you."

 

 

 

 

Carefully, Kouga helped her out of her coffin.   She threw her arms around him.  "Kouga…I'm so sorry! I…I should have had you come with me."

 

 

"I was so worried."  Kouga took his sword in one hand and then hoisted her into his arms.  "But everything is okay now. We're together and everything will be fine."

 

 

 

 

There was a flash and suddenly, Gouten, Kouga's steed appeared.

 

 

 

"You are brave, Makai Knight."  There was a voice speaking. It was the defeated Makai Beast. "Accept this gift from us and take her home."

 

 

 

Kouga smiled just a tad and then lifted Jabi so she could sit on the Makai Beast's back and then he got on.

 

 

 

 

"Let's go home… Kouga."


End file.
